


Hermano Mayor

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que más amaba de su hermano mayor era ese orgullo disfrazado, ese orgullo que dejaba atrás cuando se trataba de cumplir los caprichos de su pequeño hermano menor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermano Mayor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizoromi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mizoromi).



> Es completamente para de un Meme que encuentras en mi LJ (?). Sin betear (?). También tiene un significado especial ya que escribir sobre este personaje me recuerda a alguien que quiero mucho. También es para ti, indirectamente, ni san.

Algo que adoraba hacer al llegar a casa, después de un agotador día de clases, era salir con su hermano mayor, tomados de la mano.

La ferviente admiración que Sasuke le tenía a ese joven que le cumplía todos sus caprichos era increíble; la fascinación hacia esa valentía y el discreto orgullo que escondía esa voz siempre era transmitida por ese par de ojos color carbón que le miraban desde lo bajo.

Lo que más le gustaba de Itachi era que este haría cualquier cosa por verle sonreír, sin importar que patético o inmaduro sonara su deseo ya que, según ellos, para eso estaban los hermanos mayores.

Sujetados de la mano en el camino de regreso a casa, representando la unión entre ellos, Sasuke sonreía. Lamía su delicioso helado con regocijo y miraba de reojo a su hermano, que esa tarde portaba un resplandor heroico que deslumbraba al pequeño Uchiha.

En definitiva, el cariño que intentaba trasmitirle a su hermano era inmenso; ese sentimiento que a su interior embargaba cada que Itachi escuchaba pacientemente sus infantiles aventuras no tenía comparación alguna.

Lo que el pequeño niño de ojos negros más amaba en esta vida era apresar esas grandes palmas de sus manos con sus pequeños dedos, sabiendo que a pesar de su tamaño, siempre Itachi estaría regalándole esa protección y ese amor que solo un hermano mayor podría brindar.


End file.
